smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fate Of The Galactic Emerald Of Cosmixana/Act 1
In space far away from earth, the planet called Cosmixana has a war going on. Most of the Cosmixanaians were running away in order to survive. The scene then switches to the throne room where the leaders of the war, Gackie and Lassinova, were fighting each other with swords, staffs, shields etc. "Give up now, your the one who started this," Gackie said as she gasped for air. Lassinova snorted. "Me?! Started this war is me?! Your crazy, your the one who started this war in the first place!" Gackie then knocked Lassinova off her feet, before pointing her sword towards her neck. "I told you it was your fault!" She told her rival. Lassinova then slashed her sword towards her own, before getting back on her feet. "How many times do I must tell you, it is not my fault it's yours! You fleabag!" She shouted. The girls kept fighting for hours, the fight finally stopped when they knocked into a giant glowing emerald, causing it to fall off to earth. "THE GALACTIC EMERALD OF COSMIXANA!" The two shouted as they look down hopelessly as the emerald falls hastily down to earth. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Smurf Village, the Smurfs and Smurfettes were watching their adopted children playing a game of tag to forget about the events that happened to them months ago. "Tag! Your it Gearbox!" Builder said as he touched his sister as he was the "it." Gearbox snorted."Fine, but next time I'll smurf you, so smurf out!" She warned before running after Ella, who was near by snickering. "You'll never smurf me, Gearsy," She called out as she ran around Gearbox, making her very dizzy. Suddenly, a large emerald fell out of the sky, seemly it looks like it was crashing towards Smurf Village fast. Gyro, who was with his father, saw the emerald falling towards the village. "Hey, what's that?" Gyro asked, sounding confused and worried. Hefty sees it was indeed an emerald.h "It's a large emerald, and it's smurfing towards the village!" Hefty shouted when he seen it zoom by. Back with Ella and Gearbox, Ella had already dealt with the dizzy Gearbox. That's when the large emerald was crashing towards the village and it was going to smash the two! Ella looked up and sees it. "Oh my Smurf! I must smurf Gearbox out of here!" She cried as she hastily dragged Gearbox out of the emerald's way, just in time before the emerald crashed. The loud sound made the Smurfs and Smurfettes rush towards their children, making sure they didn't get crushed by the large stone. "Oh my Smurfness! What happened?" Smurfette asked when she seen Sonia and Sonio was unharmed. Sonia explained about the stone. "This strange stone smurfed into the village while we were smurfing tag, and Ella and Gearbox nearly got smurfed by it!" At that moment, Ella and Gearbox came into the scene, with Ella having a guilty look on her face as she carried the unconscious Gearbox on her shoulder. Sonio noticed the gloom on Ella. "Why are you so gloomed, Ell?" He asked in a gentle way. Ella sighed. "Um..well....I.." She mumbled very shyly. Normally she would tell everything in her usual brave self, but she seems to be different in telling. Just then, Builder came into the scene, shouting, "IT'S AN EMERALD FROM THE SKY!" "An emerald from the sky?" All 5 Smurfs asked in unison. Smurf To Act 2Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:The Fate Of The Galactic Emerald Of Cosmixana Acts